Screens and other filtering assemblies are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry. These assemblies are primarily used to filter solids or particulate matter while enabling the production of fluids such as hydrocarbons. Due at least partially to their prevalence in the industry, advances and alternatives in downhole screen assemblies are always well received.